Cet instant éternel
by Vialane
Summary: Un couple est assis dans l'herbe humide, en une fraîche matinée de printemps. L'instant est magique. Peut-être trop.


Sur cette étendue d'herbe douce, un homme et une femme sont assis, main dans la main.

L'une rit, l'autre affiche une moue boudeuse, avant de finalement laisser tomber le masque et d'enlacer sa chère et tendre. Ils se relâchent, puis se regardent dans les yeux. Le temps semble figé ; le sable s'est arrêté en pleine course au sein du sablier de verre. Puis l'un pose sa main sur la joue de l'autre, qu'importe son identité, cela pourrait être l'homme avec sa large main dans laquelle reposerait le doux visage aux traits fins, ou bien la femme, dans une caresse pleine d'élégance et d'espièglerie.

D'un accord tacite, ils s'allongent sur la pelouse du parc, et rient une fois encore. La terre est humide. Les gouttes de rosée se noient dans la chevelure rousse de la jeune fille.

Une brume matinale recouvre cette scène, on ne voit guère le château – relégué au second plan.

Une main se lève brusquement, se confondant un instant avec les arbustes alentours pointant eux aussi vers le ciel encore pâle. Elle désigne un nuage à la forme particulière. Offre-t-il l'illusion d'une fleur en ce début de printemps ? D'un balai filant contre le vent ? Ou bien d'un cœur, un simple cœur. Tellement classique, tellement romantique. Certains le qualifieraient même de cliché. Mais parfois la simplicité est source de choses si merveilleuses, qu'on est tenté de faire abstraction de ce défaut.

Le temps passe, mais les deux amoureux restent. Le brouillard ne se dissipe toujours pas. L'instant semble éternel. L'est-il ? Soudain, aussi beau qu'un champ d'oiseau au réveil, aussi doux qu'un tissu en soie bleu, aussi fragile qu'un origami un jour de pluie, retentit un rire. Oui, encore allez-vous vous dire. Seulement, rien n'est plus grisant que ce son, que ce chant.

Il porte au-delà des mots, au-delà du rêve, au-delà du temps.

Un mouvement, brusquement. Le bras de l'homme, jusqu'alors debout, s'effondre au sol. Toute musique cesse, Elle a fermé sa bouche, emprisonnant une exclamation de surprise avant que celle-ci n'ait pu naître. Des lèvres se posent sur les siennes, avec tendresse. Néanmoins, le baiser ne s'attarde pas, et l'homme se redresse pour regarder son aimée dans les yeux. Celle-ci esquisse un sourire, et se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Goûtant les dernières traces de fraicheur.

Une pellicule de givre s'était-elle réellement formée, ou bien a-t-elle rêvé ? La preuve n'est de toute manière plus de ce monde, emportée qu'elle a été par ce baiser brûlant.

Baiser qui se réitère, une fois, deux fois, trois... Chaque fois plus ardent dans ce paysage glacial, en quasi noir et blanc.

Les deux jeunes gens se tiennent bien l'un contre l'autre maintenant, leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson, au même rythme que leurs caresses.

Chacun des regards qu'ils se lancent murmure leur passion, suggère leur amour et crie leur tendresse.

Puis le calme revient.

Le silence reprend possession du lieu, laissant le couple embarrassé. Deux tâches rouges sont apparues sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui fixe toujours d'un regard intense les prunelles de son amant.

Une pluie irréelle se met à tomber. De gigantesques gouttes viennent s'écraser contre les robes des amoureux. Jamais ils n'avaient assisté à pareil phénomène.

La jeune femme se relève même, et tend les mains à l'horizontale, prise d'une folle curiosité. L'averse redouble d'intensité. Bientôt, la scène se met à trembler. Le sol penche de manière alarmante, et les tourtereaux basculent sur le côté.

Alors qu'ils sont à terre, leur monde se redresse. Puis une autre de ces immenses gouttes leur tombe sur la tête à tous les deux. L'eau ruisselle sur leurs visages ébahis.

Elle a un goût de sel.

Je nous regarde. Non, je te regarde. Toi.

C'était il y a si longtemps. Une éternité, il me semble. Te souviens-tu ? T'arrive-t-il de nous revoir – comme moi aujourd'hui dans cette chambre désespérément froide – là où tu es désormais ? Es-tu capable de ressasser ces souvenirs poussiéreux ? Peux-tu seulement souffrir ? Peux-tu seulement pleurer ?

Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement. Si tu savais seulement à quel point... Ton regard, tes cheveux, ton sourire, ta voix, ton visage.

Cette étincelle dans tes yeux noisette. Non, pas une étincelle. Une flamme. Un brasier. Un monde à lui tout seul. Mon monde. Ce monde qui s'est perdu en même temps que ta vie.

Je t'aime. Je pensais te l'avoir suffisamment fait comprendre, mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte à quel point j'étais naïf de le croire. On ne le dit jamais assez. Jamais.

Car maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je ne pourrais plus prononcer ces mots.

Tu es morte, Ginny. Et aucune photographie, aussi réaliste soit-elle, ne pourra jamais nous faire revivre.


End file.
